¡Corre Naruto, corre! ¡rapido!
by Helldemonofdestruction.guy
Summary: Su esposa esta por dar a luz, necesita llegar al hospital, rapido, antes de que su mujer siga quejandose.


**Mientras se cocina el capitulo doble del fic que tanto le gusta a Ronald Mcdonald (si se que te gusta Payaso, no mientas)...aqui les traigo un cortito Oneshot...(aaaahaa...me dista vaquero)...gracias a Shazuko1, quien gracias a su fic (lealo...¿me pregunta cual?...La familia del Hokage...pero lealos todos...todos son buenos) y tambien a una cancion del soundtrack de la pelicula de los simpsons (la cuando Bart va en Patineta, se hace alusion a ello, no se preocupe) por darme un golpe en la mente para escribir tal maraña de idioteces e incongruencias...**

**Si no leyo esto, lo mato...¬¬..lea!**

* * *

-¡Mierda¡Mierda¡MIERDA¡NARUTO, MAS RAPIDO!- 

-¡Voy lo mas rápido que puedo, Sakura-Chan!

-¡NO HABLES Y CORRE MAS RAPIDO!¡AAAAAAAAAAHAA!

Naruto Uzumaki estaba siempre buscando el peligro, misiones que lo ayudaran a volverse el ninja más fuerte del mundo y volverse el mejor Kage que alguien haya visto. Además de que una peligrosa organización estaba detrás de él. Pero nunca enfrento misión mas grande, la única misión que lo hizo temblar ese día…Llevar a su esposa en brazos al hospital ya que esta estaba a punto de dar a luz…

-¡MAS RAPIDO IMBECIL¡AAAHAA!

-¡Vo-Voy lo mas rapi-rapido que puedo, Saku…!

-¡SOLO CALLATE Y LLEVAME AL MALDITO HOSPITAL DE UNA VEZ!

Naruto corría a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba a su "dulce" esposa quejándose o insultándole. Pero por estar pendiente de su mujer, no se dio cuenta de una piedra y tropezó…gracias a su agilidad, se dio la vuelta para que su esposa no sufriera el impacto

-¡AAAAHA¡FIJATE POR DONDE CORRES TARADO!-

-Lo sie…-

-¡SOLO PARATE Y SIGUE CORRIENDO…!

-Ya, ya ,ya, no me grites tan…-

-¡SOLO EMPIEZA A CORRER!

Y así, el rubio vuelve a la acción…saltando por las casas de la aldea con la futura madre en brazos. Aunque, en ese momento, estuviera con los nervios de puntas, no solo por la situación, si no, por los constantes gritos de su esposa…aun por eso, el estaba demasiado emocionado y feliz por ser padre…

-¡NARUTO, IDIOTA, VE CON MAS CUIDADO!

…aunque el rubio pensaba"Hubiera sido mejor que se quedara con el Uchiha".

Seguía saltando por las casa mientras su señora pataleaba de dolor, hasta que se acabaron las contrucciones y tubo que ir a pie.

Corriendo de nuevo, pasa por una multitud de gente, Empujando, saltando, disculpándose, corriendo, golpeando…hasta que por fin salió del tumulto, sonreía triunfante…hasta que…

-Na-naruto-kun, tu sabes que a-ahora yo-yo estoy con Kiba-kun-

Naruto se dio cuenta que no tenia a su esposa, si no, que tenia a una Hinata muy sonrojada en sus brazos.

-¡Mierda!- fue lo último que dijo, soltó a la Hyuga y se volvió a la multitud para buscar a su esposa

-¡ouch!- grito la chica cuando cayo al suelo, golpeándose el trasero

El muchacho zorro buscaba a su mujer entre la gente y se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el suelo mientras le picoteaba el estomago un niño

-wow, nunca había visto un estomago tan grande- decía niñito

-¡Aparta!- Grito el Rubio mientras cargaba a su esposa nuevamente

-¡IDIOTA!- le dijo la Haruno a su esposo mientras le daba un golpe - ¡me dejaste botada¡¿Cómo pudiste?!...vamos¡tienes que llevarme al hospi…¡AAAAHA!

El futuro padre se proponía a ir cuando noto una patineta al costado de la calle

-¡Permi!- y con ello, el rubio se fue en patineta con su mujer en brazos- Tranquila amor, llegaremos antes de que puedas decir…-pero lo interrumpió otro golpe

-¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS¡SOLO LLEVAME RAPIDO!- Grito la histérica pelirosa

Empezaban a ir mas rápido gracias a una bajada, todo iba de lo mejor…hasta que se fijaron en unos hombre que transportaban un gran vitral de una calle a otra…era tan grande que ocupaba la calle entera…

"Demonios, no puedo chocar contra eso…no ahora…¡espera!" Mientras pensaba, el chico zorro se fijo que debajo del vitral había espacio para pasar con desliz…"es ahora o nunca".

En ese momento, Naruto tira a Sakura hacia arriba de vitral, se pone de rodillas en la patineta y se acuesta de espaldas…pasando por debajo del vidrio…y para terminar, ataja a su esposa, la cual paso por arriba el obstáculo.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA PENSABAS?!

-tenia que hacerlo…lo siento- se disculpo el Uzumaki

Ya estaban llegando, pero como Naruto no había andado en su vida en una patineta, no sabia como detenerla, así que se agacho un poco y la levanto, saltando las escaleras de subida a la entrada del hospital…el problema es que el suelo no era regular del todo y la patineta se tropieza…La pareja sale volando. Naruto hace la misma movida de protección a su esposa y con la espalda se empieza a estrellar contra todo lo que se ponía a su paso…debido al impulso de la bajada, la fuerza que traia la pareja era como la de un torpedo.

Así fue, hasta que los dos cayeron a una camilla que los llevo a las puertas de "MATERNIDAD", Naruto acostó a su amada en la camilla y la llevo adentro de aquella sección.

-¡Mujer va a dar a luz¡Mujer va a dar a luz¡Abran paso!- Gritaba el chico mientras llevaba a Sakura

Una rubia se acerco a ellos. La que no era otra más que Tsunade.

-¿Ya es hora?...bueno, llevala ahí- le ordeno a Naruto

El chico acostó a la muchacha en la cama y empezó el trabajo

-Bueno, Sakura-chan, yo voy a esperar afu…-pero Naruto fue interrumpido por un jalón de su esposa

-Mira, Uzumaki, no vayas a correr en este momento, tu vas a estar aquí, vas a ver como sale el fruto de nuestro amor, me vas a dar apoyo mientras estoy en trabajo de parto y ¡TE VA A GUSTAR ¿ESCUCHASTE BASTARDO?!-le grito su esposa histérica

-Va-va-vale- Respondió asustado el rubio

-Bien, Sakura, empuja-

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!!….¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA!!…¡¡AAAAAAAAAHAA!!

-¡NARUTO DEJA DE GRITAR!- lo reto la rubia

-Es que Sakura me esta apretando mucho el cuello- Se explico el chico zorro

-¡¿Que sabes tu cuanto duele esto?!...¡aaaaaaaaahaaa!- le reto su mujer

-Vamos Sakura¡empuja!-

-empuja amor, empuja-

-¡ESO HAGO RETRASADO!

Después de muchos minutos de gritos, insultos y…dolor…se podía respirar la paz en ese lugar…hasta que…

-Hay una buena y una mala noticia…- mencionó la médica experta

-¿Cuales?- preguntaron los ahora padres

-la buena es que son padres de un hermoso niño…-

-¿Y la mala?- de nuevo preguntaron al unisonó los preocupados padres

-Es que no tiene pene…-

Naruto y Sakura quedaron shokeados con esa noticia…pero después se aliviaron con un…

-jejejejejeje…es broma…jajajajaja….debieron haber visto sus caras…jejejeje…es niña…una hermosa niña- y terminando con eso, Tsunade le paso la pequeña criatura a sus padres

La niña tenia el un cabello medio anaranjado, unas tres marcas en cada mejilla como su padre y los ojos color verde, la cual estaba observando feliz la cara de sus padres, quienes la miraban con la misma felicidad

-Esta muy feliz, igual que su padre… ¿Que te parece si le ponemos Yoko?

Naruto solo asintió

-Es preciosa, Naruto-

-Como su madre -

La nueva mama se sonrojo – Ejem…Naruto…discúlpame por gritarte hace rato, yo estaba…-

-No te disculpes por ello, Sakura, después de todo, tu recibías la peor parte…Mírala, es una monada…- Naruto no podía aguantar mas y empezó a juguetear con su hija con un dedo mientras le rozaba la nariz-cuchi cuchi cuchi cu…- pero en ese instante, su hija le apretó el dedo y se escucho un crujido de este.

-Parece que no solo heredo tu belleza…¡ouch!

Sakura no pudo aguantar una tierna risa por la escena – Naruto, para compensarte por los gritos, cuando recupere mis fuerzas haremos ESAS cosas que te gustan…-

-¡¿Ramen?!...

-No…lo…o…tro-

Naruto se sonrojo al saber las intenciones de su mujer y le dirigió la mirada a su retoña

-¡¿Oíste eso, Yoko?!...¡PRONTO TENDRAS UN HERMANITO!-Grito el chico entusiasmado

Sakura se puso con los ojos como platos al escuchar esa propuesta y, aunque estuviera débil después de semejante parto, le pego en lo que mas duele a Naruto

-Idiota…-dijo la chica mientras el chico se quejaba en el suelo.

La bebe al observar esa escena se reía, aunque no comprendía lo que pasaba, ella podía sentir tranquilidad, tranquilidad de que nunca iba a estar triste con semejantes padres.

Mientras que Naruto no paraba de quejarse en el suelo…lo golpearon en donde mas duele…en su "orgullo"…

**UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES…**

-¡NARUTO¡ES HORA!- Gritaba una desesperada y embarazada pelirosa

El mencionado fue a buscar una patineta que tenia guardada en su closet.

-Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo…

**FIN**

* * *

**No mensione que era un Narusaku, por una razon muy simple...es una palabra que es considerada aterradora por algunos, en mi caso, es una bella palabra...como..."traza"...hermosa...pero algunos, consideran "narusaku" como un tabu...miren**

**HDOD- hola bella dama¿como se llama¿y que pareja de Naruto le gusta a usted?  
**

**MUCHACHA X- Me llamo Gabriela y me gusta el...¡NARUHINA!  
**

**HDOD- Perfecto...ahora escucha...¡NARUSAKU!**

**GABRIELA- AAAAAAAHAAA!! (se va corriendo)**

**HDOD- ¡ven!, asi que niños, no abusen de esa palabra, alguien puede resultar herido...**

**TIPO X- oye, helldemonofdestruction...guy...escucha...¡NARUSASU!**

**HDOD- AAAAAAAHAAA!! (se va corriendo)**


End file.
